With the development of electronic technologies, functions of display devices are not limited to receiving and subsequently displaying video signals. Nowadays, the display device has been integrated with a touch sensing function, so that a control instruction can be input into the display device according to a touch operation performed by an operator on the display device.
Currently, depending on their structures, touch panels include an add-on type touch panel, an on-cell touch panel, and an in-cell touch panel. In the in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes are embedded inside a liquid crystal display panel to reduce the overall thickness of the touch panel and greatly decrease the cost of manufacturing the touch panel, therefore, the in-cell touch panel is very popular among touch panel manufacturers.
However, layouts and designs of functional film layers in an array substrate of the existing in-cell touch panel are complicated and require many manufacturing processes, thereby leading to a relatively high manufacturing cost, which limits the widespread use thereof.